Koko wa Devilwood Teil 11
by Magog -Leviathan-san
Summary: So hier ist Teil 11 von unser Shounen-Ai / Yaoi Bishounen Internatstory viel Spaß .


Autoren: Aischim , Leviathan-san E-mails : franzi_leviathan@web.de/ Aischim@aol.com Kommentar: Nach einer langen Schreib-fauelheits-pfase kommt nun der elfte Teil.  
  
Serien : Aoki densetsu Shoot , Chôja Reideen, Digimon , Dragon Ball ; Earthian , Final Fantasy VII , Final Fantasy IX , Fushigi Yuugi , Gravitation ,Gundam Wing ,Inu-Yasha, Kamikaze , Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne , Koko wa Greenwood ; Mahou Tsukai Tai , Neon Genesis Evangelion , Pokemon ,Ranma ½ , Ruroni Kenshin , Sailor Moon , Seimaden , Slayers , Wedding Peach ,  
  
X-1999 / Tokyo Baylon , Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Pairing: Das werdet ihr schon sehen... Genre: Crossover, Com, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi , lemon Warnung : lemon  
  
[ ] = Anm. von Leviathan-san ( ) = Anm. von Aischim  
  
  
  
Titel :Langeweile ,Annäherungsversuche und andere Schwierigkeiten  
  
Tatort : Wintergarten  
  
Zeit : dieselbe wie im letzten Teil  
  
Inu-yasha : " He Kräutlein , von hier oben hat man einen super Ausblick . "  
  
Kräutlein : " Inu-Yasha , ich bin ein Kaiser !"  
  
Inu-yasha: " Na und ich in ein Halber Dämon !"  
  
Kräutlein: " Ach vergiss es !"  
  
Inu-yasha ging auf Kräutlein zu .  
  
Kräutlein : " Was ist ? "  
  
Inu-yasha : " ..... komm doch mal her ... "  
  
Kräutlein: " ....äh ...wie .... "  
  
Inu-yasha zog Kräutlein zu sich heran und hält ihn fest .  
  
Kräutlein: " Inu-yasha was hast du vor ? Was willst du ?"  
  
Er flüstert ihm ins Ohr " Dich . " Daraufhin läuft Kräutlein knallrot an .  
  
Inu-yasha : " War doch nur ein Scherz . " * grins *  
  
Kräutlein *sauer * : " ....DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU........"  
  
Inu-yasha : " Sei doch nicht so .... ich mag dich doch ......"  
  
Kräutlein : " ...denkst du allenernstes , dass ich dir das jetzt noch glaube ...?!"  
  
Inu-yasha : " Kräutlein ... ich habe nicht gelogen ... ich mag dich ... " weicht seinen Schlägen aus .  
  
Kräutlein : " Ach , hör auf ... ich glaube dir nicht mehr . " und greift weiter an .  
  
Inu-yasha weicht gekonnt den Schlägen aus : Dann glaubst du mir eben nicht , ist mir doch egal !"  
  
Er verschwindet wütend aus dem Wintergarten in Richtung seines Zimmer ,stampft hinein und knallt die Tür hinter sich zu .  
  
Inu-yasha ` Was soll das , da is man mal ehrlich und dann das . Menschen, Baka ! `  
  
Unterdessen  
  
  
  
Tatort : Aufenthaltsraum  
  
Kenshin : Sanosuke !"  
  
Sanosuke : " Was is ?"  
  
Kenshin : " Findest du es hier nicht auch etwas ruhig ?! "  
  
Sanosuke : " Liegt wohl daran , dass wir die einzigen hier im Raum sind . "  
  
Kenshin: " Nein , das meinte ich nicht . Ich meine hier in der Schule ist es zu ruhig - es sind doch alle noch da und trotzdem ist es jedenfalls ruhiger als sonst . "  
  
Sanosuke : Ach so , ich glaube das liegt daran , das die meisten erst mal ausspannen wollen . Ohne Kaoru ist es jedenfalls sehr angenehm hier . "  
  
Kenshin: " Ach Sanosuke so schlimm ist sie nun auch wieder nicht . "  
  
Sanosuke : Wir können ja mal wieder miteinander kämpfen ?!"  
  
Kenshin: " Nein ,lass mal. "  
  
Sanosuke erhebt sich aus seinem Sessel und platziert sich neben Kenshin. Er packt seinen rothaarigen Freund am Handgelenk und will ihm mitschleifen zum Kämpfen , aber Kenshin will nicht und da Kenshin ( obwohl man es ihm nicht ansieht ) nicht gerade schwach ist , ergeben die beiden am Ende auf dem Boden eine art Wollknäuel . Dabei hat Kenshin sichtlich die schlechtere Position , dieser liegt nämlich genau unter Sanosuke .  
  
Kenshin . " ... Sanosuke ... "  
  
Sanosuke : " Kenshin...äh ... "  
  
Beide rappelten sich blitzschnell wieder auf .  
  
Sanosuke : " Nagut , dann kämpfen wir eben nicht . "  
  
Kenshin . " Sanosuke .... "  
  
Sanosuke : " Und was machen wir stattdessen ?"  
  
Kenshin : " Hm weiter hier bleiben und irgendwas machen . "  
  
Unteranderem bei Helios und Rubeus im Zimmer .  
  
Rubeus schweigt noch immer und Helios weiß nicht was er noch tun soll .  
  
Helios : " Rubeus ... "  
  
Rubeus * schroff * : " Was ?"  
  
Helios : " Ich ... ich ....ich ... "  
  
Rubeus : " Was willst du ? " * ernsthaftsauer *  
  
Helios : "Warum bist du so sauer auf mich ? Ich weiß schon nicht mehr , was ich zu dir sagen soll ... alles was ich sage , ist bei dir irgendwie falsch ... Rubeus ich ... "  
  
Rubeus: " Fängst du jetzt etwa an zu heulen !? " * grimmig *  
  
Helios : " Und was wäre so schlimm daran ? "  
  
Rubeus : " Du Weichei ... "  
  
Helios : " ..... " * schnif *  
  
Helios ging auf ich zu und blieb vor ihm stehen . Rubeus stand von seinem Bett auf und sah Helios ernst an . Dieser bekam es bei diesem blick mit der Angst zu tun .Seine Augen begannen zu flackern und sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern , auf einmal legt Rubeus seinen Arm um Helios . Helios schoss das Blut in die Wangen , dass sie sogleich eine sehrschöne Rotfärbung annahmen .  
  
Rubeus : " Was ist ? Warum hast du solche Angst ? Und warum wirst du auf einmal so rot im Gesicht ? " *leicht ironischer Ton *  
  
Helios : " Ich .. ich .. "  
  
Zeit : 19 Uhr Tatort : Zimmer 114  
  
Duo: " Zidane ! Hey , wo ist denn dein Bruder ? "  
  
Zidane :" Ich weiß nicht , aber ich wollte ihn eh suchen . Und wo ist Heero ?"  
  
Duo: " Hm, gute Frage . Er wird bestimmt vor seinem Laptop hocken . "  
  
Zidane: "Tja , ich geh dann mal meinen Bruder suchen . "  
  
Duo: " Mach das . Ich geh zu Heero . "  
  
Duo latscht Richtung Zimmer 115 .Er klopft an die Zimmertür . Nichts passiert . Er klopft noch einmal . Wieder nichts. Er öffnet die Tür und ging hinein . Duo sah ein ihm nur allzu bekanntes Bild , Heero an seinem Laptop , wie Duo es sich dachte .  
  
Duo: Heer ? Heero ? Heero ? "  
  
Heero reagierte überhaupt nicht.  
  
Duo: " Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Heero reagierte noch immer nicht . Duo ging auf diesem zu und legte seine Hand auf Heeros Schultern .  
  
Heero : " Duo , was willst du ? "  
  
Duo : " Oh , Heero . Sei doch nicht so . "  
  
Heero : " Duo ... "  
  
Duo : " Ja? "  
  
Heero : "Ich bin beschäftigt . "  
  
Duo : " Heero ...komm schon . Es liegt keine neue Mission an und Relena die Nervensäge [Anm.von Leviathan-san : " Jaaaaaaaa Duo du hast ja sooooo recht . Dämliche Ziege . Mag die überhaupt wer ? Nee ne ? *sfg * schade das Heero sie nicht gekillt hat aber was noch nicht ist kann ja noch werden har har har har har. *ultrasfg * Gomen nasaii ,das musste ich einfach los werden ^-^ .] ist auch nicht hier [ zum Glück ] ,also entspann dich doch mal [ Kann er das überhaupt ? - nagut wer mit Relena zu tun hatte kann nur angespannt sein * fg *] . Außerdem ist es eh Essenszeit . Komm wir gehen Abendessen ! "  
  
Heero : " ............. "  
  
Heero erhebt sich ausdruckslos und folgte Duo in Richtung Kantine .  
  
Tatort : Kantine Zeit : 19:20 Uhr  
  
Duo und Heero stehen in der Schlange zum Esssenholen .  
  
Duo: " Heero setzen wir uns an den Tisch dahinten ?!"  
  
Heero folgte auch dieses mal Duo ohne Worte an den vorgeschlagenen Tisch . beide setzten sich . Duo quatschte wie immer wild drauflos und Heero schwieg wie immer .  
  
Heero : " Duo ?"  
  
Duo: " Ja ? "  
  
Heero : " Halt endlich die Klappe !!"  
  
Duo * puppydogeyes *  
  
Heero * deathglate *  
  
Heero verstand nicht wie Duo reden und gleichzeitig essen konnte , aber das war nun mal Duo und wenn er dies nicht tun würde , wäre wohl etwas verkehrt .  
  
Unterdessen an einem anderen Tisch .  
  
Kamuro und Kaen -Guma .  
  
Beide schweigen . noch immer Stille zwischen den Beiden .  
  
Kaen-Guma : " ............wir müssen etwas klären ....... "  
  
Kamuro : " Müssen wir ? "  
  
Kaen-Guma : " Ja ..."  
  
Kamuro : " .......ich wüsste nicht was ..."  
  
Kaen-Guma : " Ich glaube schon ...wir sind schließlich keine Verbündeten und das was des öfteren passiert ist , können wir nicht einfach unter den Tisch kehren . "  
  
Kamuro : " ... es ist passiert und wir können es eh nicht ändern ......... "  
  
Kaen-Guma : " ..... mag sein aber wie soll es weiter gehen ....?! "  
  
Kamuro : " ......... "  
  
Kaen-Guma : " ..... nette Antwort .....das geht jedenfalls nicht so weiter .........das waren Ausrutscher ....es ist nur die Schuld dieser Transe Aburatsubo ..."  
  
Kamuro : " ....der hat sich ja nich mehr blicken lassen ... egal "  
  
Kaen-Guma : " Grrrrrrrrrr ...........ich hau ab . "  
  
Und schon war er weg .  
  
Zeit: 21 UHR Tatort : Zimmer 205  
  
Ash ( Satoshi ) : Mir ist langweilig . "  
  
Gary ( Shigeru ) : " Dann beschäftige dich ! "  
  
Ash : " Wie denn ? ! Pokemon Kämpfe kann man hier nicht führen . "  
  
Gary : " Stimmt . Wir können ja nachher mal im Keller miteinander kämpfen , aber du verlierst eh " * überhebliches Grinsen *  
  
Ash :" Ach ja , das werden wir ja sehen . " * grins*  
  
Gary . " Genau . " *grins *  
  
Ash : " Und was machen wir bis dahin ? "  
  
Gary: " Hm ... gute Frage ... hier ist echt nichts los .... "  
  
Ash : " Hm ... hast du viel erlebt auf deiner Reise ? "  
  
Gary: " Ja , ich habe viel erlebt . Du wohl nicht ? !" *rhetorische Frage und überheblich grins *  
  
Ash : " Ha , ich habe auch viel erlebt . das waren Abenteuer und immer waren auch Team Rocked da . "  
  
Gary: " Los lass uns in den Keller gehen ! "  
  
Ash : " Wieso eigentlich der Keller ? "  
  
Gary: " Dort kann man ungestört kämpfen . "  
  
Ash : " Super Idee . "  
  
Beide begaben sich in den Keller .  
  
Ash : " Wo ist bloß der Lichtschalter ? ! Ah , da ist er . "  
  
Gary: " Schön groß ist er . Gut zum kämpfen , wie ich es mir dachte . "  
  
Ash : " Du bist dran Endive !"  
  
Gary: " Los Nidouqueen !"  
  
Ash : " Endive , Rasierblattattacke !"  
  
Gary: "Nidouqueen , Bodyslam !"  
  
Plötzlich ging die Kellertür auf .  
  
Muten-roshi : " Was macht ihr um diese Zeit hier unten ?!"  
  
Ash : " Ä h .na ja ... "  
  
Muten-roshi : " Los ,ab auf eure Zimmer und zwar dalli !"  
  
Gary: " Ist ja schon gut . Wir gehen . "  
  
Ash: " " Gary? "  
  
Gary: " Ja?"  
  
Ash : " Den Kampf führen wir beim nächsten Mal weiter . "  
  
Gary: " O.K. ! Wir sollten jetzt besser gehen . "  
  
Ash : " Ich bin eher im Zimmer . " und rennt los .  
  
Gary: " Denkst aber auch nur du . " und rennt ihm hinterher  
  
Beide stehen außer Atem vor ihrem Zimmer .  
  
Gary `Ash ist ganz rot im Gesicht -so habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen - niedlich . `  
  
Ash * noch immer außer Atem * : " Was ... ist ... warum .....siehst du mich so .....an .... ?"  
  
Gary: " ... Nichts !! " und geht ins Zimmer , Ash folgt ihm .  
  
Ash : " Ferien , es ist immer noch alles zugeschneit . "  
  
Gary : "Wird wohl auch noch eine Weile so bleiben . "  
  
Durchsage an alle : " An alle Schüler und Studenten ! Es gibt im Keller zwei Gänge die jeweils zur Schwimmhalle und zur Sporthalle führen , damit ihr nicht außer Form geratet - Anordnung der Sportlehrer ( und damit die zwei nicht stattdessen die Schule auseinandernehmen ) . "  
  
Ash : " Cool , dann kann ich ja wenigstens schwimmen gehen !"  
  
Gary : " Du willst schwimmen gehen ?!" In Garys Gedanken taucht ein Bild auf Ash in Badehose und schon ist eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen zu erkennen .  
  
Ash . " Wieso nicht ?! Es ist besser als sich zu langweilen . Gary geht's dir gut du bist so rot im Gesicht ?! "  
  
Gary: " Ja ja mir geht's gut . Wenn du der Meinung bist aber wir sollten uns nicht erwischen lassen von diesem muten -roshi . "  
  
Ash : " Wir ? Heißt das du kommst mit ? "  
  
Gary : " Ja eine kleine Abkühlung kann mir nichts schaden ." [ Warum braucht er wohl eine Abkühlung? * fg *]  
  
Ash : " Nagut . "  
  
Tatort : Sporthalle Zeit: 22 :30 Uhr  
  
Vegeta: " Kakarott , unsere Söhne sind Schlaffies . "  
  
Son-Goku : "............ "  
  
Vegeta : " KAKAROTT !!!!!! Hör mir gefälligst zu !! "  
  
Son-Goku : " Häh .... entschuldige Vegeta ich habe dir grad nicht zugehört . "  
  
Vegeta : " Grrrrrrrrrrrr ........ das hab ich gemerkt . Ich habe gesagt , das unsere Söhne echte Schlaffies sind . "  
  
Son-Goku : " Stimmt . "  
  
Tatort : Zeit : 23 Uhr  
  
Chihaya : " Kagetsuya !! Kagetsuya !? Bist du da ? "  
  
Kagetsuya öffnet die Tür : " Chihaya ! Du hier , um die Zeit . "  
  
Chihaya : " Bist du alleine ?"  
  
Kagetsuya : " JA , Subaru ist zum Schularzt - diesen Seishiro gegangen . "  
  
Chihaya : " Ist er denn krank ? "  
  
Kagetsuya: " Nein , nicht das ich wüsste aber er ist trotzdem zu ihm gegangen . "  
  
Chihaya: " Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben ? "  
  
Kagetsuya : " Natürlich . Komm schon rein . "  
  
Chihaya : " Danke . "  
  
Chihaya folgte der Aufforderung und betrat das Zimmer . Kagetsuya nahm Chihaya in die Arme und küsste ihn sanft . Chihaya schlang seine Arme um dessen Nacken und erwiderte den Küss innig .Er streichelte sanft Chihayas schmalen Rücken entlang und küsste ihn intensiver .  
  
Derweil im Zimmer von Hishou und Ikazuchi .  
  
Ikazuchi:" Au man was jetzt ?"  
  
Hishou :" Tja, was passiert ist wissen die anderen wohl. Also was sollenw ir da groß machen ."  
  
Ikazuchi :" Hast ja recht . Warum vertragen sich Masato und Ace auf einmal ?"  
  
Hishou:" Ich glaube im Laufe der Zeit hat Masato ihm verziehen ."  
  
Ikazuchi:" Wohl möglich." Und umarmt ihn von hinten .  
  
Hishou:" Wah ... Ikazuchi."  
  
Ikazuchi:" Was denn ? " *unschuldigkuck *  
  
Hishou *lächel * :" Du bist unmöglich."  
  
Ikazuchi:" Ich weiß " *grins * und küsst Hishou .  
  
In diesem Moment kamen Kazuya und Kyle in ihr Zimmer .  
  
Kyle:" Stören wir ?"  
  
Beide schreckten auf .  
  
Ikazuchi:" Ähm nein ihr stört nicht ."  
  
Kazuya:" Wir wollten euch nur fragen ob ihr Ace und Masato gesehen habt ."  
  
Hishou:" Nein , haben wir nicht . Wieso denn ?"  
  
Kyle:" Auf ihrem Zimmer sind sie nicht ."  
  
Kazuya:" Na gut, wir gehen dann mal ."  
  
Kyle :" Übertreibt es nicht wieder ." *grins *  
  
Hishou und Ikazuchi *hochrot *  
  
Ginga schläft wieder bei Ekidona [und nein er weiß es noch nicht *g *] .  
  
Tatort: Schwimmhalle  
  
Zeit: 1:15 Uhr  
  
Ash : Ist das schön hier . "  
  
Ash plantscht fröhlich im Wasser umher und Gary sieht dem Schauspiel zu . Die Pokemon der beiden amüsierten sich auf ihre Weise in den Pools .  
  
Gary: " Sag mal Ash , wie lange willst du noch da rum schwimmen ? !"  
  
Ash: " Mir gefällst hier eben und Karnimani auch . "  
  
Gary * grins *  
  
Ash : "Was grinst du so Shigeru ?! "  
  
Gary: " Nur so Satoshi ... "  
  
Selten hatte Ash seinen richtigen Namen gehört , meist wurde er Ash genannt aber auch Gary hatte diesen Namen lange nicht mehr gehört .  
  
Gary: " Du bist immer noch so kindisch Ash ... "  
  
Ash : " Lass mich doch ... man soll das Leben genießen ... "  
  
Gary: " Wenn du der Meinung bist .... Ash wie lange willst du da noch drin bleiben .... ?"  
  
Ash: " Weiß nicht .. wieso fragst du ? "  
  
Gary: " Weil wir so langsam ins Bett gehen sollten !"  
  
Ash : " Du musst ja nicht hier bleiben , du kannst ja schon gehen . "  
  
Gary : " Grrrrrrrrr........ "  
  
Ash : " Was denn ? "  
  
Gary: " Komm endlich da raus Ash !!!"  
  
Ash : " Warum ? Ich will noch nicht , wenn's dir nicht passt dann geh doch . "  
  
Gary sprang ins Becken und packte Ash am Arm und sah in böse an .  
  
Ash : " Gary , was soll das ? Lass mich los !! "  
  
Gary : " Wie gehen jetzt , also komm !!! "  
  
Ash : " Hey , ich will aber nicht . "  
  
Gary : " Ash ... los ... oder . "  
  
Ash : " Oder was ? "  
  
Gary zog Ash Kinn zu sich und grinste ihn frech an " .... das wirst du dann schon sehen . " Ash schluckte heftig und Gary grinste nur weiter hemisch .  
  
Ash : " Äh ...äh ... ich habe eigentlich keine Lust ... das heraus zu finden .... "  
  
Gary * grins * : " Komm mal her Ash !"  
  
Ash *ängstlich * : Ähm ... "  
  
Gary zog Ash zu sich und sah ihn in seine braun- schwarzen augen .  
  
Gary : Was ist Ash , hast du etwa Angst ? " *biggrins *  
  
Ash bekommt daraufhin eine zarte rötliche Färbung auf den Wangen ,Gary der das bemerkte lächelte zufrieden.  
  
Gary ` Jetzt hab ich ihn da , wo ich ihn haben wollte . `  
  
Gary : " Kommst du jetzt mit ? " * lächel *  
  
Ash * immer noch rot im gesicht * : " .......o ... o ...ok ... "  
  
Gary ` Ihm zu verwirren war eine geniale Idee , denn jetzt gehen wir endlich aufs Zimmer zurück und dann ist endlich Ruhe ` *freu *  
  
Beide begaben sich auf den weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer .  
  
Ace:" Hey Masato ,was machst du hier ?"  
  
Masato:" Darf ich das nicht ?!"  
  
Ace:" Natürlich."  
  
Masato:" Komisch Hishou und Ikazuchi schon ein seltsames Paar ."  
  
Ace:" Aber sie sind glücklich und das ist nach alledem was passiert ist gut , besonders für Hishou ."  
  
Masato:" Stimmt."  
  
Ace:" Wir sind uns mal einig ." *grins *  
  
Masato:" ........"  
  
Ace:" Hab ich wieder was falsch gemacht ?"  
  
Masato :" Deine Klamotten , ein ganz anderer Stil als vorher ."  
  
Ace:" Dito ."  
  
Masato:" Ace ."  
  
Ace:" Ja ?"  
  
Masato:" Warum wolltest du mich nicht töten ,als du die Gelegenheit dazu hattest ?"  
  
Ace:" Weil ich keine Freunde töte . Damals dachte ich du seiest tot und als ich dich wiedertraf, war ich froh dass du noch lebtest . Wie könnte ich dich da töten !?"  
  
Masato *schwachgrins *  
  
Ace:" ........"  
  
Masato:" Du bist und bleibst ein Idiot ,aber einer mit dem ich befreundet bin ." *lächel *  
  
Ace:" Das freut mich zu hören , Masato ."  
  
Masato:" Hast du einen Zopfhalter dabei ?"  
  
Ace:" Ähm nein wieso ?"  
  
Masato:" Na für meine Haare natürlich . Oh ich hab doch einen dabei ." und bindet sich die Haare zusammen .  
  
Ace:" Du hast doch deine Haare die ganze Zeit über offen getragen ...."  
  
Masato:" Ja aber sie nehmen einen manchmal die Sicht .Wieso seh ich so schlimm aus mit Zopf , früher hab ich doch auch einen Zopf gehabt ?!"  
  
Ace:" Nein, nein , steht dir ."  
  
Plötzlich kam Aburatsubo den Gang entlang .  
  
Aburatsubo:" Na , ihr seit wohl neu hier was ? "  
  
Ace:" Ja."  
  
Masato:" Was ist das, was du da in der Hand hälst ? "  
  
Aburatsubo:" Das ist mein Zauberstab ."  
  
Ace:" Zauberstab ? ."  
  
Masato:" Niemand kann zaubern alles nur Illusionen ."  
  
Aburatsubo:" Ach ja ? Ich kann es ."  
  
Masato:" Bin ich nicht überzeugt von ."  
  
Aburatsubo:" Na dann demonstriere ich es euch eben ."  
  
Masato kuckt nur ungläubig als Aburatsubo etwas vor sich hin murmelt und dabei den Stab schwingt .  
  
Masato:" Und was sollte nun passieren ? Ich seh nix ."  
  
Ace:" Meiner Meinung nach hat sich auch nichts verändert ."  
  
Aburatsubo *grins *  
  
Masato:" Ich sag ja alles Blödsinn."  
  
Aburatsubo :" Ihr werdet es schon sehen . " *fiesgrins * und verschwand so plötzlich wie er auch aufgetaucht war .  
  
Masato:" So ein Quatsch ."  
  
Ace:" Gehen wir zurück in unsere Zimmer ?"  
  
Masato :" Ja , ist schon spät ."  
  
Beide stehen vor ihrem Zimmer, Geräusche sind aus ihrem Zimmer zu vernehmen .  
  
Ace:" Da ist jemand in unserem Zimmer ."  
  
Masato: "Ja und derjenige macht viel Krach ."  
  
Masato öffnet vorsichtig dir Tür .  
  
Masato:" Was macht ihr denn hier ?"  
  
Kyle:" Wir haben auf euch gewartet ."  
  
Ace:" Aha ."  
  
Masato:" Und warum ,wenn man fragen darf ?!"  
  
Hayate:" Na ja Louche ist doch hier und irgendwie müssen wir doch etwas machen bevor er etwas anstellt ."  
  
" Was sollte er schon groß anstellen ?!" kam es von Ginga , der noch mal aufgestanden ist und nun im Türrahmen steht .  
  
Fujimaru :" Wie meinst du das ?"  
  
Ginga:" Louche ist zu beschäftigt ,um sich mit irgendetwas anderem befassen zu können ."  
  
Kazuya:" Und mit was ist er beschäftigt ?"  
  
Ginga:" Mit Kanoe ,, die hält ihn nämlich unfreiwillig auf trab und dann kommen noch seine Aufgaben als Direktor hinzu , also kein Grund der Sorge er wird nichts anstellen ."  
  
Shinobu:" Na dann , kann ich ja auch ins Bett gehen ."  
  
Ikazuchi:" Ich geh dann auch mal ins Bett ."  
  
Als alle das Zimmer verlassen hatten , nahm Masato eine Flasche Sake und trank erst mal etwas davon .  
  
Ace:" Um die Zeit trinkst du Sake ?!"  
  
Masato:" Wieso nicht ist gut zur Entspannung und nachdem wir hier ja Besuch hatten brauch ich das mal zu Beruhigung . Kannst ja auch was trinken ."  
  
Ace:" Danke ." und nahm sich auch etwas von der Sake .  
  
Masato:" Meinst du Ginga hat recht ?"  
  
Ace:" Ginga ist schon länger hier ,er kann das wesentlich besser beurteilen als wir . Schmeckt gut ."  
  
Masato:" So schön warm .Hier laufen komisch Typen rum . "  
  
Ace:" Meinst du den Typ von vorhin ?!"  
  
Masato:" Na ja Typ kann man dazu wohl nicht sagen , das war doch eher eine Transe ,aber jedem das seine ."  
  
Ace *lach *  
  
Masato:" Was lachst du da so ?"  
  
Ace:" Nur so ." *grins *  
  
Masato:" Aja ? Glaub ich dir nicht ."  
  
Ace:" Ehrlich ." *grins *  
  
Masato :" Glaub ich dir trotzdem nicht so wie du lachst ." und hält Ace fest, der gerade aufstehen wollte ,aber nicht dazu kam .  
  
Masato:" Schön hier geblieben ."  
  
Ace:" Masato was soll das ? Ich fand dein Kommentar nur witzig nichts weiter ."  
  
Masato *fiesgrins *  
  
Ace:" M-Masato ... ähm .."  
  
Masato:" Was ist denn Ace , nervös ? "  
  
Ace:" Nein, kann man nicht sagen ."  
  
Ace hatte nun die Lage eine auf dem Rückenliegenden Maikäpfers , Masato hatte sichtlich die bessere Position von beiden .  
  
Ace:" Masato du bist betrunken , na ja war ja auch Sake pur ."  
  
Masato:" Als wenn du nüchterner wärst ."  
  
Ace:" Ein wenig ,aber kann noch klar denken ."  
  
Masato:" Echt ? Hab aber nicht den Eindruck ."  
  
Plötzlich platzte der Haargummi und Masatos Haare nahmen ihren lauf [ wer seine Frisur kennt ,der weiß was das für eine Mähne ist und warum der Haargummi Selbstmord begann *fg *] . Aces Sicht war nun null da Masatos Haare alles verdeckten .  
  
Ace:" Na prima jetzt seh ich auch nichts mehr . Masato wärst du so nett und würdest deine Haare wieder eine Zwangsjacke verpassen !?"  
  
Masato griff nach einem Gummi und band sich die Haare wieder zusammen .  
  
Masato:" Besser so ?!"  
  
Ace:" Ja ."  
  
Masato drückte Ace wieder zu Boden .  
  
Masato:" Stören dich meine Haare so sehr ?"  
  
Ace:" Na ja sie nehmen einen etwas die Sicht bei der Fülle."  
  
Masato *lach *:" Du siehst etwas verängstig aus ." und rückt dabei mit seinem Gesicht nah an das von Aces .  
  
Ace:" Nein."  
  
Masato *lächel *  
  
Ace *leichtrot * [ der Alkohol ? *smile *]  
  
Masato:" Süß ."  
  
Ace:" Wie ?"  
  
Masato:" Süß. Du bist süß wenn du verlegen wirst ." *lächel *  
  
Ace:" M-Masato ......"  
  
Masato:" Shhhhh." und legt seine Lippen auf die von Ace , streichelt dabei seine Wange.  
  
Dann löste er sich wieder von ihm und sah mit glasigen Augen in Aces Gesicht , dessen Augen schockgeweitet waren .  
  
Ace:" W-Warum ......"  
  
Masato beugt sich wieder zu ihn hinunter und küsst zärtlich seine Halsbeuge , streicht mit seiner Zunge seinen Hals entlang und knabbert zärtlich an Aces Ohr , dieser war sichtlich verwirrt aber genoss die Liebkosungen . Ace entspannt sich und dies merkte auch Masato . er öffnete Aces Hemd unterbrach dabei aber nicht die Liebkosungen . Er streichelte sanft seine Brust entlang .  
  
Ace *mit verklärtem Blick * :" Äh .."  
  
Masato lässt von ihm ab und sieht ihm direkt ins Gesicht , zieht sich sein Jacket aus [ na ihr wisst schon dieses dunkelrote Ding wat der immer trägt *g *] und beugt sich wieder zu ihm hinunter . Legt seine Lippen erneut auf die von Ace ,aber bittet diesmal mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, was ihm wiederum nicht verwehrt wird .Masatos Hand ruht immer noch auf der Brust von Ace ,während seine Lippen leicht an dessen Unterlippe knabbern .Ace schlang seine Arme um Masatos Taille . Sie küssten sich mit einer Hand strich er über Masatos Rücken mit der anderen drückte leicht seinen Kopf zu ihm hin und vergrub dabei seine Hand in der nun wieder offenen Haarpracht Masatos , dieser genoss es nun von Ace bestätigt zu werden . Er strich Ace das Hemd von der Schulter und gleitete mit seiner Zunge von der Schulter bis hinauf zum Hals entlang , knabberte wieder an seinem Ohr und verdeckte seinen Hals mit leichten Küssen . Ace entfloh ein leichtest Keuchen und drückt seinen Körper an ihm. Plötzlich ließ er von Ace ab und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin .Ace sah ihn verwirrt an .Auf Masatos Wangen war ein leuchtendes Rot zu erkennen .  
  
Masato:" Ace......."  
  
Ace:" Was ist Masato ?"  
  
Er öffnete sein Hemd , zog es aus und warf es in die nächstbester Ecke und wartete auf die Reaktion von Ace . Nun war es an ihm zu Entscheiden und er entschied auch . Er umarmte Masato , küsste ihn und drang mit seiner Zunge in dessen Mund ein , die Folge war ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss ,der als er endete zu heftigem Luftschnappen bei beidem führte, auf Grund akutem Luftmangel .  
  
Masato:" Also ? Wie ...... darf ..........ich das jetzt verstehen ?"  
  
Ace:" Masato ......"  
  
Masato:" Ich........ich will ...."  
  
Ace unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss Masato strich im das Hemd ab und warf es zu seinem in die Ecke .  
  
Ace:" Beantwortet das deine Frage ?"  
  
Masato:" Na ja halbwegs ."  
  
Ace:" Schlafen wir miteinander , dass ist wohl dir Frage die du stellst ?!"  
  
Masato:" Ja ." und sah ihn ernst an, gefasst darauf das Ace nein sagen würde , dieser aber lächelte nur .  
  
Ace:" Ja ." *lächel *  
  
Masato :" Dein ernst ?" hat mit dieser Antwort nicht gerechnet .  
  
Ace:" Ja und du ?!"  
  
Masato beantwortet diese Frage mit einem langem Zungen Kuss , dann stand er auf und zog Ace mit zu seinem Bett .Ace legte sich auf ihn nun diesmal seinen Hals .Masato keuchte stoppte aber dann Ace , sprang auf , rannte zu Tür uns schloss sie ab .  
  
Masato:" Soll uns ja niemand stören ." Was ein Zauber + Sake bewirken kann - aber gebts zu wir wussten doch alle das zwischen den beiden was ist , die wollens bloß nicht zu geben *gg * ]  
  
Ace lächelte ihn freundlich an .Er stand nun vor ihm und nutzte gleich die Gelegenheit Masato von seine nun schon zu engen Hose zu befreien ohne jegliche Gegenwehr ließ er sich entgültig entkleiden .  
  
Masato :" Nun bist du dran ." und zog nun ebenfalls Ace bis auf die Haut aus .  
  
Beide lagen nun nebeneinander und sahen sich gegenseitig an , streichelten sich , küssten sich .Masato strich sanft die Konturen von Ace Oberkörper nach ,streichelte die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel und küsste ihn nebenbei .Dasselbe tat auch Ace bei ihm .  
  
Ace:" Bloß nicht aufhören ,mach bitte weiter ."  
  
Masato:" Du aber auch nicht . " *lächel * und folgte seiner Aufforderung gerne .  
  
Ace seinerseits kümmerte sich nun um eine gewisse Stelle an Masatos Körper . Er küsste ihn während seine Hand Masatos Glied befriedigte , darauf hin entfloh Masato ein Stöhnen was durch den Kuss unterdrückt wurde, aber Ace trotzdem vernahm .  
  
Masato:" Ah gut , nicht aufhören .....bitte ...."  
  
Ace:" Wie du willst ."  
  
Er streichelte ihn noch eine Weile bahnte sich aber seinen Weg nach unten . Er strich zärtlich mit seiner Zunge die Innenseite von Masatos Oberschenkeln nach ,womit er diesen schon fast in den Wahnsinn trieb .Er ersetzte nun seine Hand durch seinen Zunge .  
  
Masato:" Ah Ace .hm .. bitte . nimm ihn. bitte nimm ihn.....in den Mund ..."  
  
Ace folgte der Bitte mit seinen Händen drückte er seine Oberschenkel auseinander und nahm nun sein Glied in den Mund .Masato bäumte sich daraufhin auf und Ace strich beruhigend mit einer Hand über seine Brust . Mit beiden Händen drückte er Ace nähe gegen seine Lenden und vergrub seine Hände dann in seinen Haaren. Ace protestierte nicht , doch er ließ von ihm ab als er merkte das Masato bereit war zu kommen .  
  
Masato:" Ace warum ..."  
  
Ace:" Weil es nicht fair wäre ,wenn du jetzt schon kommen würdest ." *lächel *  
  
Masato:" Verstehe ." *grins * und stand auf .  
  
Ace:" Ähm..."  
  
Masato:" Setz dich hin Ace ."  
  
Ace tat wie ihm befohlen und setzte sich an dem Rand des Bettes .Masato kniete sich vor ihm hin.  
  
Ace:" Was hast du vor ?"  
  
Masato:" Das siehst du gleich ." und rückte dessen Oberschenkel ein wenig auseinander .  
  
Er strich sanft mit einer Hand über Ace Glied , legte mit seiner Zunge dessen entlang und nahm ihn schlussendlich in den Mund .Ace stöhnte und vergrub seine Hände in der endlos violetten Mähne .Masato gefiel es Ace stöhnen zu hören es bestätigte ihn . er ließ seine Zunge immer wieder darüber gleiten und saugte ein wenig daran, auch Ace stand nun kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt und deswegen zog Masato sich zurück . Er lächelte ihn nur an Ace zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn .  
  
Masato:" Gleiches Recht für alle . " *grins *  
  
Ace:" Tja , und nun ? "  
  
Masato :" Die letzte Instanz ." *grins * und küsste ihn .  
  
Ace nagelte Masato am Bett fest .  
  
Masato:" Aja ich soll wohl der Uke sein , wie ?" *grins *  
  
Ace:" Keine Schlechte Idee ." *grins * und widmete sich Masatos Hals ,wanderte dann weiter zu seiner Brust und strich mit seiner Zunge über seine Brustwarzen .Masato krallte seine Hände in die Bettdecke und unterdrückte es zu stöhnen . Mit der einen Hand stützte er sich ab ,die andere war mit Masatos andere freier Brustwarze beschäftigt . Er sah ihn fragend an .  
  
Masato:" Ja, bin bereit ."  
  
Ace:" Wirklich ? Ich meine es ist sicherlich ..."  
  
Masato :" Ja ,es ist das erst mal das ich mit einem Mann schlafe ..." zieht Ace zu sich und lächelt ihn an " Aber wenn du mich schon nicht töten konntest ,dann wirst du mir auch nicht mit Absicht wehtun wollen ." *  
  
Ace küsst ihn zärtlich , seine Hand wandert tiefer seinen Körper hinab . er dringt langsam mit einem Finger in ihn ein, Masato zuck in diesem Moment ein wenig zusammen ,worauf Ace seinen Kuss intensiviert um ihn von dem Schmerz abzulenken .Mit einem zweiten Finger dringt er nun ihn ihn ein , bewegt dies etwas in ihm , um ihn schon etwas zu dehnen und ihm Zeit geben an den Schmerz und an die Fremdkörper in seinem inneren zu gewöhnen .Er sieht ihn wieder an und Masato nickte nur zu Bestätigung ,dass er weitermachen solle .Masto stöhnte und der Schmerz wich langsam . Ihm wurde heiß sehr heiß er wollte es und drückte sich weiter gegen Ace. Ace nahm nun einen dritten Finger hinzu um seinen Anus entgültig zu weiten ,er bewegte sie etwas und entfernte sich dann aus ihm .  
  
Masato:" Worauf wartest du mach ."  
  
Ace:" Wie ?"  
  
Masato * lächel *:"Bitte .... ich halte es nicht mehr aus ........"  
  
Ace strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange und küsste ihn .,dabei drang er langsam in ihm ein . Er stützte sich mit beiden Armen ab um nicht mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht auf Masato zu liegen , dieser aber zog ihn zu sich . Ace glitt aus ihm hinaus . Masato blickte ihn fragend an . Er bedeutet ihm sich auf den Bauch zu legen ,das dieser dann auch tat .Ace strich Masatos Haare zur Seite und küsste zärtlich seinen Hals und dann seine Schulter. Er dringt erneut in ihn ein Masato stöhn daraufhin laut auf .  
  
Ace:" Entschuldige , ich wollte dir nicht weh tun ."  
  
Masato:" Es tut nur ein wenig weh , es macht mich mehr an als das es weh tut ." *lächel *  
  
Ace *lächel *und küsst seine Schulter während er sich langsam in ihm bewegt , er begingt zu stoßen . Er hebt Masatos Becken an ,sodass Masato buchstäblich auf allen vieren unter ihm hockt .Mit einer Hand fässt er sein Glied an und bewegt diese rhythmisch zu seinen Stößen .  
  
Masato:" Ah gut ... weiter ....ah...."  
  
Ace:" Ah......mhm...."  
  
Masato:" Mhm.hm....Ace...weiter bitte ......."  
  
Dessen Stöße wurden immer härter und schnell ,sowie such seine Hand die Masatos Glied auf heftigste fordert .  
  
Masato:" Ace.....ich....bin....ah...fast....so...weit......"  
  
Ace:" Mhm ...ja .........ich auch.."  
  
Er stieß noch ein paar mal in ihn und mit seinem letzten Stoß "Aceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..........." kam Masato und " Ah Masaaaaaaaaaaaaa ...." kam auch Ace und ergoss sich in ihm .Beide sacken zusammen .  
  
Masato:" .........."  
  
Ace:" ........"er küsste ihn zärtlich und glitt dann aus ihn und legte sich neben ihn .  
  
Masato streichelte ihn sanft :" Wunderbar." *lächel * und küsst ihn .  
  
Ace:" Ja." und legt einen Arm um Masato und zieht diesen zu sich heran , dieser schmiegt sich an ihn .  
  
Masato:" Ace..... ich ...."  
  
Ace:" Ja ? ..."  
  
Masato küsst ihn und schläft dann in seinem Armen ein .Ace deckt sie beide zu " Gute Nacht Koibito ."  
  
[Boah ein ganzes Stück Arbeit ...ich hoffe sie war nicht allzu schlimm..na ja Alkohol + Zauber *g*]  
  
Tatort : Zimmer 207 Zeit : 3 Uhr morgens  
  
Goury schläft fröhlich in seinem Bett , nur einer kann nicht schlafen , Zelgadis . Zelgadis sitzt auf dem Fenstersims und schaut sich den klaren Himmel an dem der volle leuchtend runde Vollmond glänzt .  
  
Gourry * verschlafen * : " Zelgadis .... uah ... warum schläfst du nicht ... ?"  
  
Zelgadis antwortete nicht .  
  
Gourry : " Zelgadis ... huhu ... ich habe dich was gefragt .... "  
  
Zelgadis : " Es ist nichts Gourry .. schlaf weiter .... "  
  
Gourry : " komm schon Zelgadis . Was ist los ? "Dabei sieht er Zelgadis mit seinen treuen Hundeaugen an .  
  
Dieser kann dem Blick nicht standhalten und dreht sich weg .  
  
Gourry : " Zeeeelllllllllllllllllllgaaaaaaaaaaaaadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssss ssss !!!!!!!!! "  
  
Zelgadis * schroff * : " WAS ? !"  
  
Gourry *puppydogeyes *  
  
Zelgadis : " Tut mir leid Gourry , das wollte ich nicht . "  
  
Gourry * ganz ruhig und sanft * : " Was ist los Zel ? "  
  
Zelgadis *trauriger Blick * : " Ich habe doch gesagt , das nichts ist . "  
  
Gourry : " Und ich glaub dir das nicht . "  
  
Zelgadis : " Gourry ...lass mich , bitte ... "  
  
Gourry : " Ich will erst wissen was los ist . "  
  
Zelgadis :" Ich frage mich bloß , ob ich jemals wieder normal sein werde . Die Chancen stehen nicht sonderlich gut dafür ... "  
  
Gourry schlägt ihn beschwichtigend auf die Schulter .  
  
Gourry : " Zel , das wird schon . Ich helfe dir dabei wo ich nur kann , auch wenn ich nicht viel tun kann . "  
  
Zelgadis : " Danke Gourry . ``   
  
Gourry streicht sanft ein paar Strähnen aus Zelgadis Gesicht .  
  
Zelgadis : " Gou ... Gourry ... «   
  
Gourry : `` Shhhhhhhh .. Geh jetzt ins Bett und versuche etwas zu schlafen "  
  
Zelgadis : " Ich kann es ja versuchen . "  
  
Nun gingen auch die letzten Nachtschwärmer ins Bett und er kehrte wieder Ruhe auf der Devilwood High ein . [ Alle ? ] Nagut eine gewisse Person konnte nicht schlafen bzw. man ließ ihn nicht schlafen . [ * g *]  
  
Louche : " Kanoe lass mich endlich schlafen . "  
  
Kanoe : " Och hab dich nich so . "  
  
Louche : " NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !"  
  
Und somit endet Teil 11 . Owari ^-^ [Wie wohl der Tag darauf sein wird bei den beiden .... Kater ? Filmriss ? Seht es selbst .. in der nächsten Episode von Koko wa Devilwood .Ich hoffe ihr seid auch beim nächsten mal wieder mit dabei ^-^ .] 


End file.
